Online platforms increasingly are providing consumers with the ability to virtually customize product designs (e.g., select a color scheme) for viewing on a desktop computer, tablet, smart phone, etc. One example is the ability to select colors for different parts of an athletic shoe. However, even with this ability, consumers for various reasons may have difficulty arriving at a design that is visually pleasing or otherwise fully reflects their preferences. Colors may be selected that do not complement one another well; provide too much or too little contrast; cover too much or too little of the product; that are spatially distributed in a way that diminishes visual appeal; etc. Moreover, even with a desirable design, it may be difficult for the consumer to holistically understand what they have designed, or to communicate its character in a useful way to others.